


承諾

by NancyAkari



Series: 黑法短篇集 [7]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyAkari/pseuds/NancyAkari
Summary: 很早期的作品，都快忘記內容了w文筆看得出很簡單，不過算是我第一個較長的短篇，很有紀念價值
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite & Kurogane, 黑法 - Relationship, 黑鋼/法伊
Series: 黑法短篇集 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653097





	承諾

**Author's Note:**

> 很早期的作品，都快忘記內容了w
> 
> 文筆看得出很簡單，不過算是我第一個較長的短篇，很有紀念價值

黑鋼回到日本國後把同行的法伊和摩可拿留在府中後，換上日本國的和服，獨自前往皇居。

黑鋼在日本國雖有一座分配下的大宅，實際上他卻很少居住，大部分不是在皇居中的一個小間休息，不然就是一根梁柱上半臥著假寐，

他獨自一人，即使回來除了打掃的僕人也沒有人會等著他，那不如留在皇居做護衛好，而現在他不再滿足現況，他希望能做點什麼來改變。

大宅離皇居不遠，證明身分後便到知世的居所找正在聊天的姐妹們。

「好久不見阿，黑鋼。」

自從上次離開，以日本國時間似乎過了一年左右的

天照依舊是用那付欠揍的嘴臉諷刺他幾句，自己也回頂幾句，反正天照也沒拿他怎樣過。

「歡迎回來，黑鋼。」知世還是他印象中小小的，穿著繁複的禮服依舊優雅

「那麼說，你的旅行已經結束了?」天照雖然總是很高傲的樣子，但觀察力還是很好。

「啊啊，但是我不打算留下來。」

大概自己也沒料到如今的決定吧，當初可是執著要回來的人。

「知世，還真的被你料中了呢。」看了一眼維持完美笑容的知世，天照並沒有特別驚訝。

「是呢，上次回來我就知道黑鋼會改變主意了。」

「你就不怕我不同意嗎？知世不會攔你，可不代表我不會喔。」故做嚴肅地說著，但黑鋼從她眼中看見一絲戲謔。

「哼，我侍奉的人可不是你，你的想法不干我的事。」

他只忠於自己的主人，其他管他是天皇老子都不關他的事。

「還真是夠沒大沒小，想當初還是我救你的，結果真心換絕情。」天照佯裝生氣地抱怨著。

「呵，姊姊你明明知道黑鋼只是拉不下面子。」知世淡淡地說，黑鋼的個性，身為主人的她十分了解，而且看了這麼多年的鬥嘴，誰不知道他們兩見面就要嘴幾句的相處模式。

「----少囉唆!!我就只是來說我的意願，我走了。」

語畢，黑鋼也不管那些該需要的禮儀，轉身走出房間。

背後還聽見姐妹調侃的笑聲。

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

知世的寢室隔兩間是身為護衛他，休息用的房間。

房間不大，除了能舖被褥的空間外只有一個桌子和櫃子。

翻開放在外層的保養器材和藥品，從櫃子裡的深處拿出一個大概只有他手掌大小的囊袋，看了一眼後收進懷中，準備離開時看見知世站在門外等著他。

簡單做了個手勢行禮，臨走之前，知世才語有含意對他說:

「黑鋼，要好好對待他喔。」

「阿?」一時之間他沒有反應到知世口中的人是誰。

「呵呵，你知道的。」

知世總是這樣，不論有沒有夢見的能力，她都能夠洞悉未來，而且善於分析他人的內心。

或許是長年的守護，讓黑鋼也比一般人懂得剖析他人與分析情勢，所以在旅行中依靠這個才能讓大家在絕境中還能砍出一條路。

意識到知世在說誰時，黑鋼不自覺笑了起來。

想起那頭有著柔順的燦爛金髮的人。

黑鋼自從少年時代後便很久沒有發自內心笑過了，有也是

那種猖狂的邪笑，唯獨和知世相處時會稍微嘴角上揚。

黑鋼一直以為自己喜歡的是知世這種，大家閨秀卻不嬌弱的聰慧女子，或者是像自己母親的溫柔女性。

但是那個總是裝作什麼不在乎的人打破他的想法。

不知道何時開始對他有不一樣的想法，是櫻都國時的不經意洩漏，是飛行比賽時的關心，還是夜魔之國的半年來朝夕相處?

總之他已經無法將他拋棄不顧，就算是那人，也不能放棄被他拯救的生命。

想要好好保護他，讓他不在如此自卑，讓他相信自己是被重視的。

法伊像是打開籠子的金絲雀，寧可欺騙自己，也不想去面對，黑鋼知道他害怕再次感受到溫暖的時候，又會再次面臨失去的心碎，所以不如一開始就避開就好。

是自己強行打破他的幻想，讓他去面對自己，因此他要負責，最好是一輩子，不論多久他要扭轉法伊不安的心靈。

要強大到無法有人能威脅自己，讓法伊不為他擔心。

在脆弱的時候陪伴在旁，成為守護他的人。

他曾經想過是不是對待法伊像是知世一樣，但旋即被自己否定了；他很感激知世，偶爾也會因為知世嘴角上揚，但法伊會讓他想抱在懷中安慰，揉一揉頭髮，有一搭沒一搭說著沒意義的話，或者安安靜靜地相擁在床上入睡。

母親曾說過:「當你有了心愛的人，即使不說話也能覺得幸福。」

在夜魔之國時，他們吃睡都在一起，因為語言不通所以很少說話，但黑鋼從來沒有不自在過，

甚至有一次法伊因為上次的戰事受傷留在住處養病，當他回家看見法伊的不正經笑容時有前所未有的滿足。

那時黑鋼才正視自己，心中法伊的重要性。

既然不打算放手，為了總是不安的法伊，他想做點甚麼。

「你不說，我也知道。」簡短，但用不容忽視的肯定語氣說道，臉上不自覺嚴肅起來。

「所以你才回來拿你父母當年給你的玉佩吧。」用大大的袖子遮住嘴唇輕笑

被猜中心思的高大男子一時間變了變臉色，畢竟之前他從來沒動心過，突然被別人猜透心思，還是這種私密的情感，讓他渾身不自在，高大的身體僵直在原地。

看著黑鋼不知該如何回復而尷尬的知世也沒強迫他，說了幾句祝福的話就讓黑鋼走了。

看著頭也不回的身影，知世只是默默地陷入沉思。

難得看見黑鋼不知所措的樣子讓知世覺得有趣與欣慰，在之前黑鋼總是殺人如麻，毫不在意的態度彷彿年少的夢想已經消失在時間中。

幸好自己的決定讓黑鋼找回了曾經的執著，不，應該說是那個人造成的。

等到回神，黑鋼已經消失在視線中。

畢竟不要讓心愛的人等太久，不是嗎？

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

黑鋼回到府邸時，迎來的家僕告訴他法伊已經在主房休息了。

黑鋼的臥房不同一般大戶人家，他選擇在深處的邊間稍微改裝一下作為偶爾被知世強迫休假的休憩地，比起其他房間更安靜也離訓練場更近。

拉開紙門，房間被僕人們打理得乾淨整潔，沒有甚麼裝飾，只有些必備家具，黑鋼看到桌上有些酒瓶和幾張甜點的包紙，白饅頭倒是不知去向了，裏間裡法伊蓋著厚厚的棉被趴睡在他的床上，衣服外袍隨便丟在床邊，外露的袍子告訴他法伊穿著他大了不只一號的裏衣。

黑鋼肖想著棉被底下若隱若現的肌膚，手上仍默默地收拾散落在床邊的東西和衣物，身為武士的他無法理解為何小櫻和法伊總是習慣把東西放的如轟炸過後的樣子。

他總是認為出身良好的家庭，理應有良好的家教，及使黑鋼平時看起來像流氓的黑臉，骨子裡該有的家底還是存在著。

「難道是他從來沒有放鬆過嗎……」像是嘆息地凝望著快成一團球的人。

把衣物放到房間外（沒多久有僕人會自動來收）

從壁櫥中抽出一套單衣換上，掀開棉被躺進去，金髮的人自動地滾進黑鋼的懷中，自從他們的關係明朗化，他們開始習慣一同在一張床會相依偎的感覺。

有時黑鋼想，在法伊還在糾結的時候，他們因為各種因素只能擠在狹小的床時，兩人彆扭地躺在床的兩側，像是要劃清兩個人的界線，顯然法伊用這種彆腳的作法對於感官敏感的黑鋼起不了什麼作用，

他是知道的，夜裡總是不安地呻吟或皺起眉頭，早上卻像沒事般嘻嘻哈哈，說不上來的礙眼。

直到日本國兩人開誠布公，可以毫無顧忌地在夜裡擁抱著時，不用再煩惱是否越線，可以抱著，親吻他冒著冷汗的額頭，早晨起來也不用總是看著他欲言又止說著「你還好嗎？」「沒事」這種誰都不相信的對話。

一切都好，甚至太好了，讓黑鋼不自覺沉迷於此，彷彿一切該是如此自然存在的事情。

看著法伊不再隱瞞的脆弱無助，他心痛著，也為他逐漸出現真實的笑容默默高興著。

擁著法伊，他知道法伊陰魂不散的夢又再次折磨著他，而他只希望下個太陽升起時，他能夠像當初知世幫助他一樣，逐漸擺脫過去的傷痛。

他不曾想過要救贖誰，但法伊不一樣，那麼，他是黑鋼他心中的命定之人。

黑夜中的鐘聲響起，被窩的人依偎沉睡著。

－────────────────────────────────

銀白色的夜，在這裡一切是灰暗的，即使點著燈也看不見自己的手掌

大地被雪覆蓋，沒有誰的腳印，漆黑的線條從地表刺出，像是樹枝一般的枝條覆蓋了頭頂的星空，寂寥的夜越發黑暗

法伊不是第一次進入這個世界，但他無法習慣這種夢境，即使是感覺不存在的世界，他的心仍被眼前的寂寥景色凌遲著。

他是個天生的魔法師，悲慘的過去，偶然而必然被視為旗子，成為旗子，自我放逐不去正視自己的枷鎖，若是掙扎著又能看見什麼希望呢？

法伊的夢從來沒有顏色，一開始是只有銀白色的大地，「法伊」死後出現一些黑色的枝條，當他碰觸著黑色枝條，過去的畫面自動放送在大地上；阿修羅王的死又長出更多的黑色枝條，阿修羅王的墮落、死亡，每當做了點不堪的事，他的黑色枝條又會多一些，越來越多，甚至連星光的看不見。

法伊試著不去碰觸他們，後來越來越困難，一度讓他要被夢境吞沒，即使不碰觸他們，無聲無息的夜讓他心被寒冰包圍著，想逃也無處逃。

每天醒來，他逃離了夢，卻看見黑鋼若有所思的眼神，他又因為害怕著自己的目的被發現而逃避著，惡性循環下，連他都不知道那些話是他的心聲他的謊話，想要自我放逐卻又背負著使命，想要奮力抵抗卻也無從依靠，重重的枷鎖綁住他的一舉一動，任命運操弄著他的行動。

最近白夜中多了一盞燈，當他碰觸著，柔和的燈光閃爍著，不是很刺眼卻很溫柔，它照亮著那些枝條，再次碰觸時，難堪的過往仍舊顯現在面前，法伊卻不覺得那麼難受了，每過一天，荒涼的大地又有一點改變，一點一點地，他好像可以開始正視這些過去了。

有個人願意接納你時，原本難以踏出的步伐卻沒想像中困難了，不知不覺開始前進，一攤死水的世界，開始產生好的變化。

清晨的鼓聲醒起，天邊的曙光正要探出，藏在被窩的金髮魔法師被光芒吵醒。

醒來時發現自己正在黑鋼的懷抱之中，而自己不要臉地縮在裡面還抱著其中一隻手，而手的主人還正在睡眠之中，感受到旁人的移動，把懷裡的人體暖爐抱得更緊一點，蹭了一下散亂的金髮又靜止不動了。

法伊一開始發現自己無意識的行為時，覺得全身在發燙，不用想他一定是臉紅得快像被火燒過，看著黑鋼似笑非笑的神情更是讓他想直接鑽到地底去，他從來沒想過自己依賴起一個人時可以這麼…..

無賴

他和黑鋼剛在一起時，他其實根本不知道怎麼和他人親近，他習慣偽裝自己，反而對於如何真誠相待喜歡的人毫無頭緒，只是黑鋼主動地做一些親密的事情，讓他逐漸習慣，後來不知不覺放肆了起來，

再細想起來，從過去自己還在自我厭世的時候黑鋼除了唸他以外，實際上也沒對他怎樣過，甚至自己才是給他很多麻煩的人。

大概他們之間，從相遇開始，他的心註定無法保持冷靜了。

夢境仍不時出現，不同的是他知道醒來的時候不是只有他，有個高大的武士等著他，不是醒來又陷入下一個噩夢之中。

或許哪天開始，他也能夠愛上每一個明天嗎？

至少眼前這個一臉兇樣卻溫柔到可怕的人，是他目前最依賴也是最信任的人。

睡醒的一人看著睡著的人，等待下一天的開始。

再次沉睡之前，他隱約想起黑鋼好像有什麼東西要給他的樣子……

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

日本國是個四季分明的世界，日出之時微涼的空氣刺激著準備起床的人們，

而對法伊來說，是最舒服的溫度，尤其是旁邊有個大型抱枕的黑鋼，

法伊蹭了蹭還在睡眠中的黑鋼，而對方似乎感受懷中的異狀，發出呼嚕聲，有點粗暴地收緊了懷著法伊的手臂，讓他清醒了不少，剛睡醒睜開眼的黑鋼總是讓他不自覺著迷，

明明是血紅色狹長的雙眼，平時總是殺氣騰騰，光是站在陌生人面前就足以把人嚇跑的嚴肅面孔，誰會想到早晨帶點困惑的神情，柔化了銳利的稜角，連血色的顏色因為陽光的照應，變成鮮豔的紅，像是高級的紅寶石一般，武士看起來也不是那麼可怕了。

黑鋼的眼睛真是犯規，法伊是這麼想的，雖然摩可拿總是覺得自己會因為黑鋼無意間放柔的眼神而臉紅這件事，一直搖頭（摩可拿：咿咿咿──黑鋼只會對法伊這麼溫柔──），

或許是第一次讓外人走進自己的內心，某種程度來說，法伊在感情層面比黑鋼還純潔，漫長的歲月他看遍許多情人夫妻的相處，他知道那些經歷的人生道路，卻從未涉入了解與人交心，導致他對於黑鋼明明很不熟練的親密行為屢屢不知所措，

而且不免說，他一直以為黑鋼是個很木訥的人，實際上自從交往後，黑鋼言語上沒什麼改變，最多口頭關心一下他，但肢體接觸上卻意外的「大膽」，

比如說在休息或沒事時抱著法伊甚麼都不做，或著氣氛正好時直接毛手毛腳起來，除了幾次調戲的太超過直接被腦袋已經亂成一鍋粥的自己，反射性用魔法打暈外，總之幾乎只要是兩人獨處下，黑鋼不放過任何可以親密接觸的機會，

『果然是大悶騷是吧？是吧！？是吧！』事後癱在床上的法伊如此想到。

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

黑鋼自然無法理解目前正在懷裡的法伊那些內心小糾結，每次起床時幾乎都會看到法伊盯著自己恍神，之後問法伊只是以一種無法理解的臉紅敷衍過去，久了他也習慣早上這種固定模式，

昨天去皇居拿完玉珮後，他就打算今天跟法伊求婚，

他不是個囉嗦矯情之人，既然話說開，法伊也逐漸走出過去的陰影，那為何不更進一步發展下去呢？

只是要怎麼跟交往後莫名知道什麼是害羞的法伊，能夠成功求婚，倒是還沒有個頭緒。

「大人，早飯已經準備好了。」外頭傳來僕人的聲音劃破寧靜的早晨，

在棉被裡又膩了一下的兩人被聲音打斷，只好爬出被窩著裝，而過程中不免黑鋼享受了一些身為情人該有的福利，而另一個當事人顯然有點筋疲力竭。

早飯時，法伊還是愉悅地享受特別為他準備的和果子，而黑鋼平靜吃飯邊在盤算如何向法伊開口這件事。

吃完飯講？

不，剛剛吃豆腐後大概會直接陷入大腦過熱

隨意地提到，然後把玉珮塞到手上？

也不成，感覺太不正式

還有什麼方法呢－

除了父母，他幾乎沒有一個可以參考的對象，讓他無從下手

啊。

今天似乎是──

靈光一現的點子，讓黑鋼豁然開朗了起來。

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

吃完飯，黑鋼決定先帶法伊到皇居去作客，他想知世也會想看看這未來諏諉領主夫人的，至於皇居的門禁？

想想知世的護衛是誰吧。

向法伊提出邀請後，對方並沒有思考太久便答應了，還說說不定可以學習一些日本國的術法或結界。

黑鋼在離府前向管家交代一些事後，便一同離開了，他沒有選擇坐車或騎馬，法伊似乎對這裡的街道風景感到好奇，總是走走停停，到處摸摸，結果走到大門時手上還多了好幾種小玩意和點心，

與駐守兵打完照面後，兩人深入皇居內宮，這時知世多半是在書房批閱一些文件，確實，到達門前時他看到知世已經準備好，一副等待客人的樣子，或許她現在沒有預言的能力，但對於長年了解黑鋼的人，她知道今天法伊一定會出現。

不過黑鋼表示自己有其他事情要辦，不便留下，顯然地，法伊沒有料到黑鋼會離開，困惑後眼神有點失落，

待黑鋼離開後，陷入了沉默，兩人其實除了去年日本國相處後便沒有交談過，而且當時法伊從經歷過精神崩潰到開誠布公，劇烈的情緒起伏，真的冷靜下來與知世純聊天還是頭一次。

結果第一句話就讓法伊差點招架不住。

「法伊是怎麼喜歡上黑鋼的呢？」一臉笑吟吟，平靜地如談著今天天氣真好的語氣。

「啊、那個、怎、怎麼說呢．．．．．．」一時被問到這麼直白的問題，讓他無法反應過來，他不是一個能侃侃而談情感的人

「黑鋼這個人一點都不溫柔，在皇居的日子裡他幾乎只懂得練武，除了我和天照外，幾乎沒有對誰有好臉色過，總是板著臉，一臉嚴肅。」

「雖然黑鋼大部分時間都是這樣，不代表他沒有柔軟的一面。」法伊聽到知世的話時，不自覺為黑鋼辯駁。

「喔？原來黑鋼也有這一面？連我這個上司可都很少體會到呢。」

看著一臉高深莫測的知世，他有點摸不清對方在想什麼，

「黑鋼雖然總是對外人很兇，但在旅行時他總是默默支持我們這群人，明明他才是那個置身事外的人，他可以選擇在旁漠視，卻一而再，再而三把我從過去的深淵拉起，」或許是知世不待惡意的眼神，讓他不知不覺說了出來，

是啊，為甚麼呢？為甚麼會喜歡上他呢？

是因為一開始的責罵？還是在旅行時總是睡在另一側的背影？還是那些不透過言語的關心？或著是直到他犧牲出左手換回他新生的那天？

太多了，我虧欠他太多了，我知道我內心一直渴望著誰可以阻止我，但我又無法阻止自己去將他人拒絕在外，而黑鋼打破了他建立起的堅固堡壘，他不停地拯救毀滅的自己，直到最後一刻，他承認了，他無法容忍黑鋼消失的可能，

像是徘迴多年終於找到出口所在的明燈，卻在即將接觸到時被捻熄，世界再次黯淡無光，那種絕望，他無法想像當時黑鋼就這麼死去，他會做出甚麼事情。

他的無言溫柔，成為打破枷鎖的鑰匙。

「我要怎麼不愛上他？」雖然有點害羞，但他仍堅定地說出自己的想法。

看著目光堅定與不自覺彎起眼眉的臉，知世知道法伊對於黑鋼的情有多深，要讓一個曾經帶著層層面具的人真情流露，有多麼的困難啊。

知世微微笑，他知道黑鋼的溫柔是難以察覺的，過去她總是不忍想曾經年少的他也是個如陽光般的人，如今在法伊的眼中，他似乎又看見那個少年。

之後知世和法伊除了談論一些日本國的事情和旅行中的見聞，也討論了一些這是件術法構成的理論，兩個人相談甚歡，不知不覺到了午飯時刻，僕人的通知才讓兩人結束這場意外茶會。

在前往用餐的道路上，一名穿著繡有黑鋼家族家徽衣物的男子朝他們前來，

「法伊大人，黑鋼大人告知請你隨我到皇居外的御用庭園去。」

知世聽完後，似乎想到什麼事情，掩嘴一笑。

「沒想到他也懂得這種浪漫呢──」法伊聽不清知世的話，只大概能猜黑鋼應該是有很重要的話要說，與知世道別後，跟著家僕離去。

御花園是皇居種植日本國各地花卉植物的私人花園，占地廣大，當家僕帶到一座滿是白花的位置，他看到黑鋼站在樹下，而黑鋼也注意到法伊的到來，像是為了這刻準備很久一樣，對著法伊說出所準備的話。

櫻花綻放如同純白的雪，告訴春天的來臨

「你願意接下這塊玉珮，與我一同見證每次櫻花綻放的時刻嗎？法伊」不擅長傾訴愛意的他，選擇說出記憶中母親當年提到父親是如何提親的話語。

他說不上那種要突破胸口的充實感是怎麼回事，也無法理解為何視線越來越模糊，但他知道他不顧一切向前擁抱了眼前唯一的陽光。

樹下的兩人，緊緊擁抱彼此，此時此刻，再也沒有甚麼值得煩惱的事。

或許未來仍有無盡的挑戰，而他們總能抬頭面對。 

**_櫻花花語：生命、幸福一生一世永不放棄_ **


End file.
